Kyojin Daycare
by One.Message.Sent
Summary: Levi is a father who just wants his son in a clean daycare center, where at the same time he can learn. He then finds out about 'Kyojin Daycare'. The lady, Petra, introduced this to him while they were in the park. But as time flies and Levi gets used to seeing Petra daily, certain feelings start coming.
1. Park

"Papa, papa, I want to go play by that slide." little Eren said pointing at the slide in the park.

Levi was with his son at the park. His son wanted to play so bad, since it was his idea to go to the park. "Eren, I have to say no. If I were yu let's just go home and watch a simple movie." Levi said annoyed. He never wanted to go to the park at first. It was his sons idea.

"But papa!" Eren said in an innocent tone, almost as if he was crying.

Levi gave out a big sigh. If he would let his son play with the other kids on the slide, Eren would surely get filthy. He wouldn't want that to happen. He looked at his son who was acting cute with his puppy dog eyes. That time his son was so clean. He wouldn't want him to get filthy, but he also didn't want him to cry.

He gave out a big sigh and patted his sons head. "Just for fifteen minutes. If you get filthy, wash yourself." he said with a grin.

"Thank you, papa!" Eren said hugging his father.

Levi watched as Eren ran towards the kids. He couldn't resist but smile just looking at his son play over ther.

But as he watched his son play, even from a far angle, he saw a lady being tripped by a group of those swaggers. He stood up from the park bench and approached those who were bullying the lady.

"Hey!" he said calmly as he reached the bullies.

"What does this kid want." the bullies said laughing.

"I guess there's no reason to laugh. I'm older than you think." Levi said with the same calm tone and expressionless look.

"Like what? Twelve?" The bullies laughed harder.

But due to their laughter, Levi grabbed one of the bullies arm and twisted it. The bully screamed due to the hard pain.

"I'm thirty-four. Get it. Call me a twelve year old again and I'll break your arm, got it?" Levi said in a calm yet angry tone.

The bully nodded. As Levi let go of the bully's arm, he and his mates ran. Levi turned to the lady who was picking up some fliers that fell on the ground as she tripped. He didn't like the sight of her doing it alone so he kneeled on one leg and picked up some flier. When there were no more filers of sight on the floor Levi handed over those he picked up to the lady

The lady had light brown hair. She was half an inch shorter than him. She had topaz eyes and surprisingly pretty.

"Here you go, ma'am." Levi said handing over the fliers to the lady.

"Thank you!" the lady said receiving the filers.

And then suddenly Eren appeared at Levis side. He was awfully filthy.

"Papa, there are no more kids at the playground. Can we go home?" Eren said pulling the base of his shirt.

"Eren, you're filthy all over. I should've never agreed on this." Levi said wiping his sons filthy face with his handkerchief. "Don't forget on what we agreed."

"Is that your son, sir?" the lady asked taking a good look at Eren.

"Yeah. Sorry. Hes pretty filthy." Levi said in his low expressionless tone of voice.

"How old is he?" she asked kneeling with one leg to examine Eren.

"Four. He's not yet in a school though. I'd prefer to send him in a daycare center. Where he could also learn and play at the same time. If I send him to an actual school I wouldn't expect him to be clean afterwards." Levi said looking at the lady who was examining Eren.

The lady stood up straight and gave Levi a a flier.

**KYOJIN DAYCARE**

**Where learning is fun...**

"Why is it called Kyojin?" Levi asked to the fact that Kyojin meant Titan in Japanese.

"The owner admires the history of the titans who once ruled our lands before." the lady said with a smile.

"Well, do you work for the owner?" Levi asked turning his flier down to look at the lady.

"Yes, sir. I am one who watches over the kids." she said.

"Don't call me sir." Levi said in an annoyed tone. "Just call me Levi."

"O-Okay." she said in a shy tone.

"And your name?" she asked with one hand on his hip.

"Oh! I'm Petra." she said with a smile.

"Petra, huh? I'll check your place out tomorrow and see if my son is worthy of it." he said reading the flier once more.

"Thank you so much, sir!" Petra said with a bow.

"Don't mention it." Levi said as he grabbed his sons filthy hand. "Let's go home and get yourself cleaned up."

* * *

Hi! This isn't my first fic but I still have the feeling that I have erros, so if there are any, please tell me. I would feel so much better if you did that. Thanks!

~the author


	2. Going To The Daycare

"You have to dress properly, Eren." Levi said fixing Eren's clothes.

Eren wore a plain grey shirt but it was a cold day so he had to wear his red jacket and red scarf. He also had his blue jeans on and a pair of rubber shoes.

"Papa, why do I have to wear these?" Eren said looking at his clothes.

"It's raining outside and it's very cold. I don't want to see you sneezing." Levi said as he placed a blue cap on Eren's head.

Levi took and umbrella that was hanging on the hat stand and also his jacket. He looked at his son who was trying to loosen his red scarf. Levi knelt down on one leg to reach his sons height. He fixed the scarf for him and made sure it wasn't too tight on him. "Is it too tight?" Levi asked as he let go of the scarf.

Eren shook his head and smiled at his dad. Levi stood up again and opened his hand for Eren to receive but instead Eren grabbed his fathers long jacket.

They both walked out the door of their room. Since Eren was so little, there was that possibility that he would have a hard time going down those huge steps of the stairs. Levi picked Eren up from the ground and started walking down the stairs. His son was pretty heavy but he coped with it.

"Brother, when are you going to let the little boy go down the stairs himself?" Hanji asked as she came out from her apartment with a mug full of coffee in her hand.

Hanji is Levi's step sister. She runs their coffee shop which is just across the street of their apartment. She has pure brown hair which she ties into a ponytail. Even though it's tied it still has these extra hair strands that goes out from on top of her head.

"When he's a bit taller." Levi said looking at his son who had his arms resting on his shoulders.

"I think little Eren's tall, right?" she said pinching Eren's cheeks.

As Hanji let go Eren rubbed his cheek.

"We have to go." Levi said as he started to walk towards another set of stairs.

"Where are you going?" Hanji said as she watched the father carry his son down the stairs.

"Kyojin Daycare." Levi said stopping before the very last step.

"That's the new daycare just six blocks away." Hanji said as she took a sip from her coffee.

"I know." Levi said as he continued.

He placed Eren down before they went out of the apartment building's main door. He fixed Eren's cap and jacket to make sure he doesn't get wet or anything. He picked up Eren's boots from the side of the door. He usually leaves them there because he doesn't want their apartment room to become dirty of the mud. Eren put the little boots on with his shoes in it. The boots were a bit bit for him making his shoes it in with his feet.

"Let's go." Levi said taking his sons hand.

They both walked out the door and luckily got a taxi in no time.

The daycare was just six blocks from their apartment to it was easy to get there with a taxi.

Eren gazed at the huge silver painted wooden door decorated with flowers and other stuff. It was pretty that Eren admired it so much.

"I like it here papa." Eren said pulling his father's long jacket.

"You haven't even gotten in yet." Levi said as he and his son climbed up the steps which were smaller than those in the apartment.

"Papa," Eren said hugging his father's legs.

"What?" Levi said looking down at his son.

"What if I don't blend in?" Eren said in a slow voice.

"Why wouldn't my son blend in?" Levi said patting his sons head.

He slowly opened the door towards the daycare.

And was shocked at what he saw.


	3. The Daycare

The daycare room was huge. A big chandelier hanged on the ceiling of the main room. The desk was made of the finest and shiniest wood he had ever seen. The room was air conditioned. It was perfectly clean.

"Mr. Levi. You're here." Petra said as she got out of the only door which was behind the wooden desk.

"I thought I told you to call me Levi." he said as he watched his son take off his wet rubber boots.

"I'm at work, so I guess I have to call you Mr. Levi." Petra said with a giggle.

"I don't mid you calling me Levi." he said as he took his son's jacket off.

"Well since you're here," Petra said taking a few papers which were stapled togerther out of a folder "You have to fill these up, then your son can go in." she said as she handed the papers over to Levi.

The papers weren't that hard to fill. All Levi had to do was write his sons name and his. He had to put his signature over his printed name below each paper to know that he agreed to the rules and regulations.

"There." he said placing the papers on the desk.

"Okay Eren, ready do go inside?" Petra said bending her knees to reach Eren's height.

"Yes!" Eren said excitingly.

"Come on then." Petra said opening her hand for Eren to receive.

And Eren did receive he hand instead of her shirt. They walked towards the door behind the desk. Levi followed to make sure the room was clean and worthy of his son.

And it was.

There was a nap room, some tables with chair and a black board, a snack place, and a playroom. There were kids in the playroom playing.

Eren then looked at a little girl with seemingly short hair. She wore a white dress and was often alone sitting down on a chair doing nothing.

"Papa," Eren said pulling his fathers sleeve. "that girl looks pretty." Eren said pointing at the girl.

Levi then grinned at the fact that his four year old son already had a crush on agirl about his age.

"If you like her then go play with her." he said patting Eren's head.

Eren looked at Petra who was giggling. As Petra caught him looking at her, she gave a nod. Eren them gave a huge smile and ran towards the lonely girl.

"Do you think he'll be all right here?" Levi asked with his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"He will be sir. You can pick him up at three because we serve lunch here ourselves. You an send him here anytime as long as it's before one because we have classes by that time." Petra said.

"Okay. I'll be leaving now." Levi said as he started to walk out the door. "Take good care of my son."


	4. The Lonely Girl

Eren looked at the lonely girl seated alone on a table drawing on a piece of paper. She had short black hair and wore a white dress with a pink cardigan. Four years old and he already has a crush. He couldn't stand the pretty face of the girl and he was a bit shy to come near her. He felt his own legs shaking. Then suddenly a boy grabbed his back. He had no hair and was as tall as Eren was.

"Hi!" the bald kid said "I'm Connie. Who are you?"

"Eren." Eren said in a shy tone. He really wasn't that kind of kid who would talk to any person. This was his first time communicating with other people aside from his dad and aunt Hanji.

"Are you new here?" another kid with dark brown hair which was tied to a ponytail like his aunt's said while eating a potato.

Eren gave a shy nod.

"I'm Sasha!" the girl said.

Eren took his back to the lonely girl. She was still sitting by the table drawing. Eren then suddenly walked out from Sasha and Connie.

"Where's he going?" Sasha said munching up another potato.

They both looked at Eren who was approaching the lonely girl.

"I guess I know now." Connie said with a smirk.

* * *

"He'll be alright Mr.- I mean, Levi" Petra said by the main door before Levi left.

"He shouldn't be dirty when I come back." Levi said opening up his umbrella. "How old did you say you were?" Levi said as he held the umbrella upwards over his head.

"I'm twenty-five." Petra said scratching her head.

"Okay." Levi said as he started walking down the street.

* * *

"Hi!" Eren said in a slow voice.

The black haire girl looked over Eren with her pure black eyes.

"Hi." she replied.

"I'm Eren." Eren said in a shaky tone. "What's yours?"

The little girl glanced at Eren as her hair flowed swiftly. As this happened, Eren saw sparkles around her. She was an angel for him. Her pure black eyes looked at his green eyes. She was so pretty.

"Mikasa." the girl said softly.

"C-can I join you?" Eren said shyly.

"You seem nice," Mikasa said with a smile. "So why not?"

Eren smiled at the fact that Mikasa was okay to let him join her. He took an emoty seat next to her and watched Mikasa as she continued what she was doing. She drew a waterfall with trees at the end of it. Flowers grew and so did fresh green grass.

"Your drawing is pretty." Eren commented with a huge smile.

Mikasa looked at Eren and blushed. Nobody has ever told her that her drawings were beautiful. She usually stays alone in that corner drawing by herself.

"Thank you!" she said in a slow voice.

"Kid's, it's snack time!" Petra said from the snack place. "Everyone get a place mat and find a chair, but make sure to form a straight line." Petra added.

"Let's go Mikasa." Eren said taking Mikasa's hand.

But then Mikasa didn't let Eren take her out of the chair. Eren looked at Mikasa who was stll seated on the chair and looking down shyly.

"What's wrong, Mikasa?" he said approaching Mikasa.

"I only leave this table when it's class time." Mikasa said.

"Why?"

"The others think I'm strange." she said covering her face.

And she was crying.

"Don't cry." Eren said patting Mikasa's back.

"What's wrong here?" Petra said as she went to the place where Mikasa and Eren were.

"I just asked her why she didn't want to come with me to the snack place." Eren said with teary eyes because he was scared that Petra would scold him for this.

"Eren, Mikasa just feels cold when she goes there, that's why she always stays here because it's warm." Petra explained with her hand on Eren's back.

"And then they akk think I'm weird because of that." Mikasa said crying harder.

Petra placed her other hand on Mikasa's back and patted it. Eren looked at Mikasa and touched his red scarf. He suddenly felt his scarf was warm and it didn't feel so cold, especially with five air conditioners in one huge room. He took it off slowly and approached Mikasa.

He gently wrapped the scarf around Mikasa like his father did to him.

"You can have that." Eren said with a smile. "It's warm, right?"

Mikasa nodded with tears running down her eyes. She was so happy that she jumped over to Eren and hugged him. Eren felt an urge of happiness making him hug her back.

"Thank you!" Mikasa said.

"Let's go eat now, okay?" Eren said slowly pushing Mikasa slightly away from him to see her face.

"Okay!" she said with a smile.

* * *

Eren and his father were on their way home. It was wtill raining a little but Levi decided to walk home instead of taking a taxi. He believed his son needed the exercise. Suddenly noticed something different about his son today.

"Eren, you have been smiling like that ever since we got out of the daycare." Levi said as he noticed that his son was still smiling when they got home. "And I haven't seen your scarf anywhere." he said noticing the red scarf he let his son wear before they left the house was gone.

"I gave it to someone." Eren said keeping his smile with him.

Levi wondered who he gave it to. Then he had the idea.

"You gave it to that girl, didn't you?" Levi said with a smirk.

Eren nodded cheerfully.

Levi was fine. It was just the scarf anyway. At least his son still had his jacket and boots with him.

Before they headed home, they went to the cafe Levi and his step sister runs.

"Hello, Eren!" Irwin, Hanji's boy friend, said as Levi and Eren got into the shop.

"Uncle Irwin!"


	5. That (Almost) So Depressing Day

Eren ran towards his uncle happily. As he got to him, he gave him a very tight hug. Irwin gave Eren a kiss on the head .

"How's this little kid over here" Irwin said rubbing his head with one hand making Eren's hair messy.

"I'm okay, Uncle Irwin!" Eren said with a laugh.

"Oi, Irwin, stop that! You're messing up his hair." Levi said with the same calm tone and bored expression.

"Levi, I guess you never changed." Irwin said as he placed little Eren on his lap.

"I guess you noticed." Levi said with a smirk as he sat on a vacant chair right across Irwin's. "What brings you here anyway?"

"I'm going to the kitchen." Eren said as he got off Irwin's lap. "See you later Uncle Irwin!" he said as he ran straight to the kitchen.

"He's all grown up. Irwin said as he watched Eren run towards the kitchen. He looked back at Levi who was still looking at his with his expressionless look. "Oh, yes!" Irwin said as he crept into his pocket. He pulled out an envelope that was folded into two. "Here. It came all the way from Shiganshina." Irwin said as he handed over the folded paper envelope to Levi.

As Levi unfolded it, he read a note:

**Levi, the blue paper is yours. Give the pink one to Hanji.**

**~Mother**

"So, mother sent this, huh?" Levi said folding the envelope again. "All the way from Shiganshina?"

Irwin gave a nod.

"Very well," he said as he placed the envelope in his pocket. "Eren," Levi called out and Eren stuck his head out of the kitchen door. "Let's go! My business here is done."

Eren ran towards his father and took hold of his father's hand. "Bye Uncle Irwin!" Eren said smiling at his uncle while waving with one free hand.

Irwin waved with a smile on his face.

"Uncle Irwin is really awesome!" Eren said in a very happy tone while he was skipping and holding his father's hand.

Levi on the other hand clenched his free hand into a fist. He hasn't seen him mother who slapped him for the first time the last time he ever saw him. A faint memory slowly came to him but he shook his head to get it out of him.

* * *

"Is Mikasa here already?" Eren said as he rushed towards the daycare room.

Petra giggled. "She's watching the TV Eren." she said as she watched Eren run towards Mikasa who was squatting on the floor wearing the red scarf Eren gave her.

"That's Mikasa?" Levi said as he peeped at the door from the main desk of the daycare.

"Yes," Petra nodded. "Eren really likes her that he offered his scarf to her so she wont feel so cold all the time." she said as she walked towards Levi.

Levi gave out a big sigh.

"What's wrong?" Petra said noticing his stressed out look.

Levi wasn't like the guy she saw during the time they met at the park and the first time Eren came to the daycare. He didn't look stressed out and had clean and fixed hair.

"Is there a problem?" Petra asked.

"Someone's buying our cafe." Levi said sounding depressed and stressed.

"You mean Hanji's cafe?" Petra said in a shocked tone before she sipped from her cup of coffee.

"Mother is selling it because she's buying herself a condo in Shiganshina. She want's to look like some rich lady there." Levi said as he rested his arm on the top of the desk.

"What can I do to help?" Petra said in a worried tone.

"You can't. The buyer has already signed the papers and has payed in full to mother, and come to think of it we knew about this in short notice." Levi said with his palm on his forehead.

Then the entrance door suddenly opened.

"Petra, has anyone responded to our add?" a man with blonde hair said as he came into the room.

"I'm sorry, but no Mike-san" Petra said as she bowed her head slightly forward.

"We need some help here in the daycare. You always looked stressed out when the day is over." Mike said as he took his coat off and placed it on the hat stand.

He then suddenly caught the sight of Levi who was by the table looking a bit depressed and stressed.

"Who is this?" Mike said as he approached Levi.

"This is a parent on one of our new _kyojin's_ sir." Petra said with the same position.

He suddenly placed his face on the back of Levi's neck. Levi felt that it was weird but stayed with his natural bored look.

"He's depressed." Mike said as he pulled his head away from Levi.

"Why... did... you just do that?" Petra said in a soft shaky voice when she lifted her head to see what Mike did.

"I could tell what people are feeling by smelling them." Mike said with a smirk as he walked towards a door with the label "**HEAD KYOJIN**" on it. "If you need me I'll be in my office." he said as he opened the door towards his office. "Oh, and if you want a job, just tell Petra." And the door closed.

Levi rolled his eyes and looked at Petra who was looking at Levi. She had this look on her face like she was begging or something.

"Fine. I'll get the job." Levi said figuring out what she was thinking.

"Thank you, Levi!" she said as she suddenly hugged him.

Levi felt shocked but also felt an urge of happiness. He didn't know why.

"I'm sorry." Petra said in a shaky tone as she pushed herself away from Levi. "I'll go get your apron." she said walking towards a door that had the label "**STOCK ROOM**" on it.

"Why does all the doors here have labels?" Levi murmured to himself.


	6. What!

"Okay kids, it's snack time!" Petra said as she clasped her two hands together by the snack place.

"Let's go Mikasa!" Eren said as he opened his palm for Mikasa to recieve and she did. Both of them walked together towards the snack place with both of their hands together. Mikasa's face heated up but covered her cheeks with the red scarf Eren gave than was a bit too big that it reached the floor as she wore it.

"Okay kids, so we have a new member of the family and I believe Eren knows him." Petra said gleefully.

Eren wondered, _Who?_ He pulled a chair and let Mikasa sit on it and pulled another chair next to her and sat on it.

"Please welcome, Levi-san!" Petra said as she introduced a man with black hair.

"What!" Eren stood up from his chair looking shocked...

To see it was his father.

"Papa, what are you doing here?!" Eren said in a spoiled way.

The the day went on. Levi cooked up the meals for lunch. Petra went on with classes after lunch making Levi stand by at the main desk. But even so he would peep in once in a while to see what his son is doing and he would always notice him sitting beside Mikasa. Nap time was always after class around 2:00 PM so Levi read a story and everyone fell asleep.

"You are really good with children, Levi-san." Petra said as she stood beside Levi who was sipping some coffee on the main desk.

"Levi." he reminded her.

"Sorry." she said with a shy smile.

* * *

"Bye Mikasa!" Eren said as he saw Mikasa walk out the door of the daycare while holding her mothers hand.

"Bye, Eren!" she said in a slow voice.

Levi watched his son smile. It was a smile he never saw before.

"Eren, who was that girl?" he said leaning on the main desk.

"That was my friend, Mikasa. She's the girl I gave my scarf to." he said staring at the main door even if Mikasa wasn't there anymore.

Levi continued watching his son as he stared continuously at the huge door.

"He likes her." Petra said as she passed by Levi to fix up the daycare room.

Levi widened his eyes to what Petra said. _My son has a crush at this young age has a crush?!_ _I've never even had one._

* * *

Eren jumped on bed ready to sleep. He tucked himself in on a huge blue blanket. Levi followed and hummed his son a simply tune until he eventually fell asleep.

Just at the brink of falling asleep, he heard a shouting noise from the other room.

_Hanji?! Why is she screaming at an hour like this?! Lucky for her Eren didn't wake up."_

He stood up from the bed slowly making sure Eren didn't wake up. He opened the bedroom door and closed it slowly. He then stormed out of his apartment and went into Hanji's. He opened the door towards Hanji's apartment without knocking, like what Hanji does to him and saw Hanji on the couch .

"What's with the screaming. It's Ten in the evening." Levi said angrily.

"Look!" she said with that crazy look on her face. A smile with worried looking eyes. She handed over to him this sort of pregnancy tester that says whether you are pregnant of not.

Levi's eyes widened as he saw the result of the pregnancy tester.

"Two parallel lines." Levi said in a shocked tone.


	7. Creeped Out

"Your sister is pregnant?" Petra said spilling spilling some coffee from her cup on the desk as she heard Levi say his sister was pregnant.

"And I have no idea who the father is." Levi said brushing his fingers through his hair in a depressed tone.

"So Eren is going to have a cousin?" someone suddenly said from Levi's side.

He looked down and saw Mikasa eagerly staring at him. It looked like she was about to kill him. _How did she get there?_ Levi thought.

"Mikasa, you shouldn't be here." Petra said in a sweet yet shaky tone. "Get back in."

Mikasa continued staring at Levi until she got into the Daycare Room. Levi's heart thumped hard remembering the look on Mikasa's face. It was a bit terrifying because like he thought, it was like she was going to kill him.

"She's always like that." Petra said as soon as she read Levi's face expression which was like he just saw a baby flying on the air with the wings of a bat.

"Really?" Levi said going back to his expressionless look.

"That creeped me out when she first came here."

* * *

_A happy married couple came in with a little girl who had short black hair. She had pretty straight hair and black eyes which looked pretty on her. She didn't seem to have any face expression but was pretty obvious that she was shy._

_"Good morning," a ginger haired young woman said from the main desk of the daycare. "How may I help you?"  
_

_(a few minutes later)_

_"We entrust our daughter to you." the mother of the little black haired girl said as she walked out the door of the daycare._

_"Why are they leaving me?" the little girl said appearing right beside the woman with ginger colored hair. Her face expression looked like she was about to kill the woman.  
_

_The ginger haired woman leaped in surprise. She thought she was in the Daycare Room. _

_"Err..." she said in the same shaky tone and shocked expression. "They're busy." _

_"Will they come back?"_

_The ginger haired lady smiled. "Of course"_

* * *

"Hanji-mama, what will be the name of your baby?' eren said sitting in between his father and aunt on the couch of Hanji's apartment.

"Hmm-" Hanji said with a finger on her chekks, like she was wondering about something. "I really want it to be a boy, so maybe Armin."

"A boy? Why?" Eren said in a squeaky voice.

"So you will have a playmate sometimes." she said with a smile as she messed up eren's hair.

"What will I need a playmate for?" Eren said with a giggle as he pushed away his aunt's hand from his head. "I have Mikasa."

Hanji looked at Levi with a confused look on her face. She leaned over to him and asked, "Who's Mikasa?"

"His crush." Levi said in his same old expressionless tone.

"Wha?!" Hanji said as she stood straight up from her chair.

"Oi, Hanji! If you're pregnant don't shoot yourself straight up from the chair. What's going to happen to your child if you do that?" Levi said pulling Hanji down gently back to the couch.

"Eren! You're still so young." she said taking Eren by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Hanji, stop that!" Levi said pulling his son away from the crazy pregnant woman. He gave out a sgh and stood up from the couch along with eren. "Irwin is coming tonight, so you better stay put." he said as he started to head towards the door of Hanji's apartment with his hand holding Eren's. "ell me if you need anything."

* * *

"Is Mikasa here already?" Eren said excitingly as he entered the daycare.

"No. Not yet." Petra said placing down her cup of coffee which she just sipped form.

"Then who is here?" Eren said running towards the Daycare Room.

"Connie and Sasha are here." Petra said as she watched Eren run into the Daycare Room.

She turned her head towards Levi who was putting on his apron, but as he did this his focus was on Eren.

"Worried about Eren?"

"A little. You should have seen my sister's reaction when I told her he hand a crush on Mikasa." he said with a light smirk on his face.

"Maybe I should just go make you a cup of coffee." Petra said going into the daycare's kitchen. Just like any other door, it had the sign "Kyojin's Kitchen" plastered to it.

And then the main door of the daycare slowly opened.

"Good Morning." a little girl said in a slow voice as she entered the daycare.

"Good Morning, Mikasa." Levi said as he patted her head as she passed by him.

"Is Eren here?" she said stooping to look at Levi with the creepy look she gave to him like last time.

"Err-" he said with his heart thumping hard again. "He's inside."

"Please don't be afraid of me." she said with her head down.

And she was crying.

"I'm so weird."

"No you're not." Levi said kneeling with one leg to reach Mikasa's height. "If you are weird, why are you friends with my son? If Eren thinks you're not weird, then you're not." he said placing one hand on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." she said as she suddenly hugged him.

Levi widened his eyes as Mikasa hugged him. He wasn't fond of smiling, but he smiled and hugged Mikasa back.

"I think you should go." he said wiping away Mikasa's tears with the red scarf Eren gave to her. "Eren really wants to play with you"

Mikasa gave a light smile and ran towards the daycare. But little did Levi know he was still smiling.

"Are you smiling?" Patra said as she got out from the kitchen.

She stood there with wide eyes and a shocked smile.

Levi then went back to his expressionless look and glared at Petra.

"Pretend you never saw that." he said as he walked towards the desk.


	8. Where Is He?

Petra sipped some of her coffee from her cup while reading the headline of a news paper. She looked over to the cup of coffee she made for Levi and felt an urge of worry, and she didn't even know why. Yes she was used to seeing him everyday for the past month and she'd always make him a cup of coffee. Sometimes Levi ran late because Eren too would wake up late which was already normal for her. But right now, it didn't feel like it.

And suddenly, the main door opened. A brunette haired woman came in with Eren.

"Hello! You must be Ms. Petra!" the brunette haired lady said with a big smile. "I'm Hanji Zoe, Levi's sister."

"Hello, Ms. Zoe! Eren!" she said smiling at Hanji and Eren.

"I have to go inside. Mikasa must be waiting." Eren said letting go of Hanji's hand and ran ran towards the daycare room.

Petra looked at Hanji who was suddenly by her front. The woman's eyes were wide as ever and she had a weird smile on her face.

"Err." Petra said awkwardly.

"Ah, yes!" Hanji said jumping away from Petra. "Levi said he'll be in in the afternoon. He has some business to do about the restaurant. I volunteered to do it but he said he wont let me because I'm pregnant." she said as she patted her tummy which has gotten a bit bigger. "So I decided I should bring Eren here for the meantime."

Hanji peeked into the daycare room and smiled at the sight of him playing with a little girl with black hair and a red scarf, who she believed was Mikasa. "So that's Mikasa." she said with her smile. "She seems okay for Eren."

Petra turned her head and saw the same thing which made her smile as well. "Yeah. They have been close like that ever since Eren came here last month. They are kind of close and Eren was nice enough to give that scarf to Mikasa since she hates cold places."

"Please look after both of them. I really love Eren as a nephew. He's cheerful and loving. I hope he is in good hands."

"Don't worry, ma'am. He is." Petra said with a smile."

Hanji then bid goodbye and went out the door. Petra continued to stare at the kids who were playing this time. Some were watching T.V, like Sasha and Connie, while some, like Eren and Mikasa, were playing with the toys at the play area.

Petra smiled as she remembered a lovely moment she had with a friend once.

* * *

_I'm not having any fun here_, Levi thought as he listened to his mother and the buyer of their restaurant arrange some stuff. Hanji was supposed to be the one to come to this conference but he insisted he himself will go because of Hanji being pregnant.

"So it's settled then. A million Yen for this restaurant." the buyer said.

"Sold!" Levi's mother, a woman with grey long hair resting on her shoulders, said as she stood up and held her hand out to the buyer. She and the buyer then shook hands and the restaurant Levi once worked in was sold.

"Why did you have to sell it?" Levi said as he waited by the sidewalk to wait for a vacant taxi to pass by.

"Because I need the money for a new restaurant in Shiganshina." his mother replied. "I want than restaurant. It looked fancier than the restaurant here."

"So that's what you want? A fancy restaurant for you to boast to your wealthy friends?" Levi said in anger. He never liked his mother trying to be competitive. She had very wealthy friends. Since he was a high schooler, his mother never stopped talking about buying fancy restaurants that she could show off to her friends. He even had to skip college just to work at the restaurant he once had.

But now that restaurant was gone.

"I have to go." Levi said placing out one finger to call out a vacant taxi.

"Where are you going?" his mother asked as she watched him get into the taxi.

"Work." Levi said as he got into the taxi. "You wouldn't luike it because it's just the kind of jobs which makes you watch and care about the kids.'' he said as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Lessons are done!" Petra said cheerfully. "And now it's nap time."

All the children answered an "aww" in chorus. Petra giggled and told them all to go to the nap room where different beds were laid up.

And then Eren and Mikasa approached Petra.

"Petra-san," Eren said shyly. "Is papa coming?"

"Of course he's coming." Petra said kneeling with one knee to reach Eren's height. "Why?"

"Because I wan you to help me with his birthday." Eren said.

"W-When is his birthday?"

"Christmas."

_Why Christmas?!_


	9. Depressed

The next day...

Petra stared at Levi as he sipped the coffee that Petra made for him. He seemed unusual that day. Yes, he still kept the same expressionless face with him which makes it hard to read what he is thinking, but somehow there was something in his eyes that said he wasn't okay.

"Levi, are you okay?" Petra asked because she was already full of concern from him.

He didn't answer.

"Levi?"

No answer again.

Petra gave out a sigh guessing that he was thinking deeply. And then she heard a slight sigh out of Levi. She swiftly turned her head and saw him crying.

"Whoa! Levi!" she said going over to him to pat his back.

"Why?" she heard Levi whisper softly.

"Levi..." she said as she hugged him.

And Levi hugged her back.

* * *

_"Okka-sama, look at what I made!" I said showing her a drawing of me and her._

_"I have no time for that Levi! still have to got play poker with my friends."_

_"But..."_

_"No buts!"_

_I was a very sad kid. I had to live with my mother and sister after she divorced with my father. My sister and were all we had since then. My father didn't even dare pay us any visit. My mother never cared about us. I tried everything just for her to notice me. Yet she would just tell me I'm wasting my time._

_"Levi, you should maintain your grades," she said at the dining table as she looked at my report card while eating. I had a straight line of nine._

_"Yes, okka-sama."_

_"Okka-sama!" a loud noise said from the door. It was my sister Hanji. A hyper girl who didn't care about anything but science._

_"Hanji, you're late! Where have you been?!" mother said angrily.  
_

_"I was at my friends house. We were doing some research on a plant cell." Hanji said with the bright smile she always wore._

_"I don't care about anything on that stupid research of yours." mother said angrily. "Now where is your report card?!"_

_"Oh," Hanji said as her smile faded. "Here." she said taking out a little brown envelope from her school bag._

_Mother took the brown envelope from her with force and directly opened it._

_"You're science is not that bad." mother said softly._

_"Of course!" Hanji said smiling again. "That's because it's my favorite..."_

_And then slap._

_Mother slapped Hanji in the face. Her glasses flew to the other side of the room. It made me shocked._

_"But foes that mean you wont focus on the other subjects?" mother shouted angrily into Hanji's face._

_"I'm sorry." Hanji said keeping her smile._

_"You should be. Your brother here is smarter then you are. He's just a year older than you are. Wake up Hanji!"_

_"Okka-sama," I said trying to pull her away from Hanji because she was hurting her more._

_But instead she pushed me to the other side of the room. My head hit so hard on the wall that it made my head bleed._

_"Levi!" Hanji said pushing mother away to run towards me._

_She checked all over me. I was conscious that time. It was only my head was bleeding hard._

_"You're a monster!" she yelled at mother._

_Mother kept a shocked face and went over to Hanji and tossed her out the house to the front yard._

_I followed after._

_"I don't need pesky children like you in this house. You disrespect me."_

_So Hanji and I wandered in the streets. I had to steal so much just to keep Hanji and I alive. We both stayed in an empty alley where nobody else was. I cleaned that alley everyday so Hanji and I wont catch any disease due to the germs. Also, I made sure both of us were the only ones in that alley. But because of my selfishness, I made a huge mistake one day._

_Hanji heard something and so did I._

_"Levi, someone is here." she said with her mouth full with the bread I stole earlier that day._

_I stood up from the place where we were eating. I took with me a large stick in case of defense purposes._

_"Hey, look for a brunette haired nine year old and a black haired ten year old. They must be around here. The boss said the boy liked clean stuff and this alley looks pretty clean to me."  
_

_Some thugs. It looked like they were looking for us. I told Hanji to stay perfectly hidden and she did. She's good at following my orders._

_There were two of them. They split up to the two corners of the alley._

_That was my chance to attack then._

_I dashed towards the larger thus and hit him hard at the nape of his neck. He fell unconscious to the ground with his neck bleeding. The other one turned and I hit him hard on the head. He was bleeding very hard as well._

_Hanji came out as soon as the two thugs were down._

_"Did you..." Hanji said in a shaky tone._

_I dropped the big stick and fell on my knees._

_"Stay away from me Hanji..." I said placing my hands on my ears. "I'm a murderer."_

_"No you're not. It was an accident." Hanji said kneeling beside me to hug me._

_"Hanji..." I said crying._

_That was the first time I remember that I was crying. _

_So years passed. Hanji and I were able to get ourselves scholarships. Of course nobody could know if we were thieves or not. I stole stuff secretly with not letting any security guard of any store know I did. So Hanji and I wore some clothes I stole and brought enough money (that I stole as well) so we could sight ourselves up for the highschool entrance exam. I had to make fake grade school report cards just so we could finish studying. _

_We passed the exam, that's because we always go to the public library in town together where we tutor each other very well. Sow e graduated high school. I was able to become valedictorian. Hanji aimed for third honors. The names we used weren't our real names. Yes our first names are ours, but the surname wasn't. She used Zoe while I used Rivallie. College, we still had the same places. We both took the same course, HRM.  
_

_After graduation, both of us were able to get our own restaurant in town. Named it Hanji's, which was my idea._

_We were living the life that time. We didn't have to steal like before. We could afford stuff for our own. Even so, we had to use our money wisely so we were able to live easily. Also, we had our own apartments which was just across the restaurant._

_Then one day, a knock on my apartment door came. I opened it but saw nobody there. Then I heard a soft little cry from below me. I looked own me and saw a baby in a basket._

_Of course, I couldn't leave a baby there. It's not old enough to wonder around the streets like I once did. I imagined. So I took the baby in and became it's father. I named him Eren, which is Turkish for "saint". Treated him right, not like my mother used to treat me. Of course he needed to have a birthday so I made his birthday the day he was lying at my doorstep, March 30th._

_During his second birthday, something unexpected came to us._

_"Levi, someone is here to see us." Hanji said in a shaky tone._

_I went to her apartment where she said the guest was._

_But the person was no guest._

_"Okka-sama!?"_

_"Long time no see, Levi." she said with a serious face._

_I kept the same stoic look I've got used to using ever since my mother let us out of the house._

_"What do you want?"_

_"The restaurant."_

_Of course this broke me because Hanji had already given this to her. "She's still family.", was Hanji's excuse. She kept her smile but then by the look on her face it was fake. I couldn't do anything anymore because the restaurant's papers were signed and so my mother was the owner. A few days passed and my mother brought her friends with her to the restaurant. She bragged about how neat and well decorated it was. She gave all the credit to herself even though Hanji and I worked on the designs of that restaurant very hard. Both of us didn't argue with this because anyway, this was just a small little thing._

_Hanji tried to introduce Eren to mother but then she refused. "Are you sure that brat is my grandson?", she said in a mean tone. Eren was still two, he didn't understand the words mother said but I think her face made him cry. This got her mad and made her push Eren. I was shocked at what I saw and immediately took Eren home.  
_

_Mother left and didn't come back for the next two years which made my life peaceful once more. Eren was even happier because he's never experienced me pushing him._

_But then she came back again saying she was going to sell the cafe..._

_To buy another one in Shiganshina..._

_Just to brag to her petty friends._

* * *

"Thanks for hearing me out, Petra." Levi said by the kitchen table at the kitchen.

"Anytime, Levi." Petra aid handing him over a glass of water.

She watched as Levi slowly drank his water and suddenly asked, "If Rivallie is not your last name, then what is?"

"Levi glanced at Petra with the same look. Only that his eyes were sharper.

And suddenly he pinned Petra on he edge of the table. Both her hands stuck to the surface. Levi's hand rested above hers to make sure she couldn't move. Petra was glowing red which made Levi giggle and smile.

"Why?" he said sarcastically.

"I-I-I just w-w-want t-t-t-to know..." Petra said with her whole body shaking.

Levi grinned and walked away from Petra.

"Don't you think it's time for the kids to wake up from their naps?" Levi said going back to his stoic look.

Petra stood there with the same face expression. Her whole face was red due to what Levi just did. She never expected him to do that to her.

_Note to self: Never ask a depressed man about something that is a part of his depression-_ Petra thought.


	10. Levi's Brithday

"Papa, watch out!" Eren said yelling before Levi hit another lamp post.

"Ack!" Levi said as his chest hit hard on the lamp post.

"Oo! You have to be a bit more careful Levi. You might his an electrical post next." Hanji said laughing as she went ahead of them.

_Stupid sister. If she wasn't pregnant I'd throw her off the highest point of the mountain and watch her die!_ Levi thought.

Levi was blindfolded. I was Hanji's idea to do this to him because she was leading him to a surprise. Since he was blindfolded, Levi couldn't see anything and all he could to is follow Hanji's voice on what to do. But even so, he would bump into different things. Mailbox, table, lamp posts, anything that is realted to messed up sidewalk full of different stores. Eren would warn him but this warning would always be the time before he hits something. Eren tried pushing and pulling and it worked, but Eren's just a kid and the distractions of the streets would stop him from doing the things needed for his father.

"Hanji-mama, look!" Eren said pointing at a colossal titan doll like what he had seen in his favorite TV series.

"I'll buy that for you once it's your birthday." Hanji said looking at the same thing with a smile.

And since both of them were distracted, Levi hit another post with an, "Ack!"

* * *

"Thank's for being here, Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman." Petra said as a happily married couple stepped into the daycare.

"Anything for the father o Mikasa's friend. And it would sure be nice to spend Christmas somewhere else for a change." Mikasa's mother said smiling at Petra.

"What could we do to help." Mikasa's father said as he let go if Mikasa's hand and Mikasa ran into the daycare room.

"If you don't mind, I would want some help putting up this banner." Petra said revealing a rolled up banner to Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman.

"We can do that." Mrs. Ackerman said taking the banner from Petra's hands.

Petra was preparing for Levi's party. Since Eren wanted her help really bad she had no other choice but to convince her father to come over to Trost to celebrate Christmas with her in the daycare. Also she couldn't help but think of Levi's condition. Seeing him cry just last week before everyone went out for Christmas break was kind of weird. She'd wanted to do something nice to him. Something that would make his sadness fade away.

"Mr. and Mrs. Blouse! It's so nice to see you here." Petra said as the Blouse family, with Sasha who was eating a potato, came in. "I'm sorry if I had to invite you today among all days."

"It's okay." Mr. Blouse said ptting Sasha's head. "Sasha was the one who told us that she wanted to come. Also, she said this Levi-san of her is nice to her. He always gives her her favorite treat."

"Steamed Potato!" Sasha said showing the steamed potato she was eating happily to Petra which already had different bites from the top.

"That is true." Petra said with a smile. "Why don't you go into the daycare room and get yourselves a seat. We have settled up tables for the guests. Mikasa is there"

"Awesome!" Sasha said happily.

The Blouse family went into the daycare room with smiles on their faces. This made Petra smile as well.

The banner was already up, and it looked good with the streamers. Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman decided to go into the daycare room and get themselves some seats.

Just as Petra was about to close the door, Eren came sprinting in.

"Eren!" Petra said as Eren sprinted in towards the room hitting Petra making both of them fall.

"Papa is almost here!" Eren said breating heavily.

"Eren!" Mikasa said as she ran out the daycare room with Sasha as she saw what happened from inside. "I'll go get Eren some water." Sasha said as she ran towards the kitchen. Mikasa helped Eren up and slowly walked him towards the kitchen.

Petra in the other hand went to the daycare room telling everyone the birthday boy (or man) was coming. There was no need to hide since he was blindfolded. All they had to do was stay perfectly quiet.

* * *

Levi stumbled down by the stairs.

"Hanji, you better be serious with me!" Levi said angrily.

"I am. Just get up the steps." Hanji said as she opened the door towards the daycare.

"I have had it!" Levi said taking the blindfold off angrily and was shocked to see he was at the daycare. "What am I doing here?"

He looked around and saw Hanji wasn't anywhere at sight. He hurriedly went up to the stairs of the daycare and into the daycare and was surprised at what he saw.

"SURPRISE!" everyone in the room yelled out. Confetti popped out. Horns blew.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Levi looked around. Birthday greeting banner. Tables. Every little play thing in the daycare kept neatly at the sides. _Was this the surprise Hanji wanted to show me?_

"Levi!" Hanji said as she came into the room with Eren, Mikasa, and Sasha who just came form the kitchen.

"You little bitch!" Levi said pinching Hanji's cheek very hard.

"Levi, the baby!" Hanji said trying to get away from Levi's pinch.

"The cheek is very far from the tummy you idiot!" Levi said pinching her cheek harder.

"Levi," Petra said placing her hands on Levi's shoulder form behind him with a smile. "I think you should go up front now."

Levi blushed thinking _What is she doing? Why do I think she's cute. Why is she cute?_

Petra slowly pushed Levi to the front. As she did, Levi looked around him and saw every regular kid from the daycare with their families. Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Annie, Reiner, Berthdolt, Jean, Marco, Ymir, and Krista. They were with their family members. He couldn't believe that they sacrificed their Christmas time just to celebrate his birthday. He didn't even mind if all he had was spaghetti. Ever since thir mother abandoned them when he was still young, he never had any happiness on his birthday. All he and Hanji would have is simple stolen bread and some drinks. Since they graduated form college, Hanji kept on making him spaghetti and a little cake for his birthday. He got used to stuff like those but never stuff like this.

"Happy birthday, Levi." Petra said stopping by a four person table which was at the very front. Levi watched everyone with a shocked expression on his face.

"I don't know what to say." Levi said as he scratched his head with a grin. "Thank you! I-I guess you guys spent your time spending Christmas here instead of celebrating it at home."

"It's okay! This is our way of saying thanks for being a good teacher to our children. Also, thank you for making them delicious meals." Mr. Ackerman said.

"I love Levi-san's steamed potato!" Sasha said jumping up and down.

Levi gave out a smile which made Petra jump up and down like a little girl who received a gift from Santa. Hanji also found this rare so she kept on laughing while repeating "He's smiling!" over and over again. As the party went on, games were held. Levi had to wear a santa hat for the rest of the party which made him feel a little stupid but he still kept his smile. The kids played different sorts of games. Bring to the king was the most fun thing for Levi. He laughed at the time when he said, "Bring to me your crush." and Eren stood right up bringing Mikasa to the front. Mikasa's parents, and the others including Levi laughed at this cute scene. Eren smiled shyly while Mikasa hid her entirely red face underneath her scarf. The blowing of the candles was actually a sweet part. Petra came in with a huge cake with the logo of the daycare on it, "The Wings of Freedom". Levi felt himself blushing every time Petra would smile at him while everyone was singing.

"Make a wish!" Petra said cheerfully.

Levi looked at her, then Hanji, then Eren, then to everyone else. What would he wish for?

He closed his eyes and blowed out the number candles which said "44".

Everyone yelled and clapped for joy.

When the party was over, everyone went out the daycare with a greeting to Levi. It was a fun day for them and it was a very lovely. Mikasa hasn't gotten over the crush thing yet so she covered her face whenever she passed by Eren but he wouldn't mind. He would just smile happily.

"Petra," Levi said approaching Petra. "Thanks for the party. But really, you didn't have to do this."

"Levi, it's the least I could do for you. I haven't done anything nice to you in the whole time we've known each other."

"You make me coffee everyday."

"You accepted the job offer that Mike-san really needed. You also cooked good food for the children. You also teach better than me making them want you to teach them more often then I do."

"Petra,"

"You don't have to say anything more. This was my decision, besides it looked like it was nice to see you smile so much for the very first time. Oftenly, you keep that poker face of yours." Petra said with a giggle.

And suddenly, Levi kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, and accept that as my Christmas gift." he said with a grin and walked away.

He walked over to Hanji who was holding Eren's hand by the door.

"I saw that." Hanji said elbowing Levi.

Levi continued grinning until they rode a taxi.

Petra on the other hand was left standing speechless by the main desk where she and Levi stood when he kissed her forehead.

"Petra," he father said approaching her. "Is anything wrong.?"

Petra smiled and hugged her father, "No. Everything is great!" she said and then skipped merrily into the daycare room.

_This was an awesome day!_

* * *

Updated this on Christmas evening!

Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Levi!

Thanks for the reviews and follows. It means so much to me.

I love you all.

~the author


	11. Happy New Year!

"Papa, it's been six days. When will I get to see Petra-mama?" Eren said as he jumped on the couch beside his father who was reading the daily newspaper.

"P-Petra-mama?" Levi said with a shocked expression.

Eren nodded with a big smile on his face. "She told me it was okay is I called her that."

* * *

"You really are good at making milk shakes Petra-mama!" Eren said as he took a sip from the milk shake Petra made for him.

"Thank you, Eren!" Petra said with a smile.

And then Petra's smiling face turned into a shocked expression at what Eren just said. "P-Petra-mama?!" Petra said with a shocked tone, with the feeling that a lightning bold had just struck her. "E-Eren, why are you calling me that?"

"Because you are like my Hanji-mama. You both take good care of me like papa." Eren said shyly. "Please let me call you 'Petra-mama..." he said with a pout.

Petra signed and smiled. "Okay, Eren. As long as you don't intensify it."

"Yay!"

* * *

Levi sighed.

He and his son had just returned home from their new years shopping. As Lev took out the key to his apartment from his pocket, Eren suddenly pulled his father's sleeve.

"Papa! Look!" Eren said pointing at a lady who was also opening her apartment door. Levi really couldn't recognize because of the blue muffelr and hat she was wearing. But the hair color did seem familiar.

"Petra-mama!" Eren called out.

The lady turned towards his direction and quickly took off her muffler and hat. "Eren. What are you doing here?" Petra said as she dropped her stuff to go over to Eren.

"We live here. Papa and I!" Eren said cheerfully as he hugged Petra. "Do you live here, Petra-mama?"

"I do." Petra said as she patted Eren's head."

"Oi!" Levi said interrupting. "Since when did you live here?"

Petra scratched her head. "Just last week. Th apartment I used to live in was bought and was eventually demolished. Then I heard there were extra rooms here so I thought, why not stay here? Also, I figured that maybe both of you lived here because of your address on the papers ou signed, Levi. I just didn't have any time because I was busy putting up the room. But now I'm done."

"So mind if you let me see your room?" Levi said as he walked past Petra towards the door where Petra's stuff were.

"Ahh, I don't think so!" Petra said as she ran towards he door to block it. "I-I don't want you guys to see it yet."

"Okay. What about tonight? New Years."

"Ah... Sure."

"Yay! Papa and I are celebrating new years with Petra-mama!" Eren said skipping merrily towards their apartment. "Come on, papa! Let's get ourselves ready!"

"Sure," Levi said with a grin.

And he heard Petra giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You just look cute when you grin."

"Shut up." Levi said messing up Petra's hair like he does to Eren.

* * *

A knock on the door.

"Ah, hello Levi, Eren." Petra said with a smile as she opened her door to see the people who were now her new neighbors. She let them in and offered Levi some coffee, while Eren a milk shake.

"That's unusual." Levi said before he took a sip from his coffee.

"What is?"

"You hair. I've never seen it tied to a pony tail before."

"Oh," Petra said as she streaked her tied hair at the back of head. "You don't like it?"

"Actually, it looks great on you." Levi said with a smirk.

Petra felt her cheeks 'burn' at what Levi just said. "In fact, I can't tell weather you're pretty or cute." Levi added. This made Petra's condition worse that she hid her face on one of her throw pillows.

"Papa," Eren said pointing out the huge window in Petra's apartment. "We're in front of the fireworks show for later."

"That's why I invited both of you here..." Petra said as she uncovered her face from the pillow to approach Eren by the window. "Your papa never saw fireworks so I decided to let you guys in."

"Petra, I have seen a lot of fireworks from when I as mall, and second you didn't invite us. I asked if we could spend the very first hour of new year here with you." Levi said as he finished his coffee.

Petra gave out a light laugh and looked out the window again.

"Have you ever seen fireworks, Petra-mama?" Eren said as he leaned towards the window.

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"It's nothing."

_**later...**_

"Happy New Year!" Hanji yelled out.

Yes, Hanji jumped into the party with her boyfriend, who was confirmed as the father of the baby in Hanji's tummy, Irwin. Levi kept a smile on his face with he and Petra seated together, with little Eren in the middle of course. Petra kept on blushing at the fact that Hanji kept on teasing them as 'one happy family'. Levi just kept his usual face of course like he always does.

"So, Irwin you're the father of that kid in Hanji's tummy." Levi said looking at Irwin with his usual cold stare, which Iriwin didn't mind.

"Yes. It was confirmed yeaterday." Irwin said with a light smile.

"Just make sure you take good care of Hanji and her baby, okay?"

"You are the brother, so okay! I promise."

"Happy new year, papa!" Eren said as he jumped on his father to hug him. Eren then gave his father a light kiss on the cheek, which was a bit rare of him to do.

"Happy new year, Eren!" Levi said messing up his son's hair.

"Happy new year, Petra-mama!" Eren said as he jumped over to Petra as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy new year to you, too!" Petra said as she did the same.

"Petra-mama, you have Mikasa's hoe number, right?"

Petra nodded. "It's over by the phne book, over there. You do know what her name spells like.."

Eren nodded and went over to the telephone. He then opened the little phone book and started turning the pages.

And then out of the blue, Levi gave a little kiss on Petra's cheeks. Petra suddenly turned her head to Levi who had a grin on his face. She blushed and buried her face on her pillow. It was just like what he did before he went home on his birthday.

"Happy New Year," he whispered to her ear. "je t'aime!"

Petra understood that. She didn't know how to speak french that much but she understood it.

She nodded in response.

"Happy New Year, Mikasa!" Levi heard Eren said from the phone. "ich liebe dich!"

Levi knew that was German. He grinned and looked back at Petra who's face was still buried in her pillow.

He giggled and wrapped his hand around Petra which made her blush some more.

* * *

Happy New Year guyz! Thanks for the follows last 2013.

I do hope I can write my stories better this 2014 because honestly, I sucked last year...

I love you all and I hope we continue to love each other.

May God bless you this 2014.

~the author


End file.
